


Sugar

by paragraph (ebcdic)



Category: Canadian Music RPF
Genre: Early Mornings, Kissing, M/M, Neighbors, POV First Person, Smoking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-05
Updated: 2017-11-05
Packaged: 2019-01-30 00:27:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12642375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ebcdic/pseuds/paragraph
Summary: So, in the April 1999 issue of CHART, there's an interview with Todd, where he talks about Matt. See?Matt's recording next door, have you been singing on his new record?Matt lives a block away from me and he'll just call me and say, "Dude, you gotta come over to my house and sing on this track." I'll go over and the air will be all gray, I won't be able to see. Matt's, like, on the floor playing some song and will want me to harmonize. I'll be, like, "Lalala..." Then he'll say "Thanks." I'll go home thinking, "Thanks for waking me up at 5 a.m." Now that he's next door recording, he'll call over and say, "Come record your harmony" and I'll say, "Are you insane? Man, I don't remember that harmony."





	Sugar

The knock on the door woke me out of a deep sleep. I was disorientated for a second, but I automatically got out of bed and threw on my robe. Whoever was at the door kept on knocking. I contemplated several ways of killing whoever it was in a slow and painful fashion. Instead, I pulled a pack of cigarettes out of the pocket of my robe and lit one before answering the door. I squinted at the person standing there. 

He smirked at me and held up a measuring cup. "Can I borrow a cup of sugar?"

I stepped back to let him into the house. He walked right into the kitchen as though it was his own house. I stood in the doorway and smoked as he searched through my cabinets. He wasn't doing a very good job of it. He opened each door, glanced in it for a second and slammed it shut again. How he ever expected to find anything that way was a mystery to me. I stubbed out my cigarette in the ashtray on the kitchen table before walking past him to the coffeemaker. As I started to make coffee, he paused in his search to stare at me.

"Hello, Matt. Hi, Todd. Good morning. Good morning to you too," he said, the tone of his voice alternating between sentences. 

I raised my eyebrows at his sarcasm. He was the one that barged into my house at-- I glanced at the clock above the kitchen sink --five in the morning. Fuck. Someone needs to talk to him about that, I thought. I turned back to him and cleared my throat. "Good morning."

He made some indeterminable gesture and went back to slamming my cabinet doors again. "Where the fuck do you keep the sugar?" Before I could answer, he was waving his hands at me again. "Never mind." 

I shrugged and pulled down two coffee mugs from the shelf above the coffeemaker along with the sugar. He snorted: it almost sounded like he was amused. I handed him his coffee without a word. He immediately put it down on the counter without even looking at it.

"It's obvious that I didn't come here for sugar," he said.

"Is it now?"

My question was almost rhetorical. He took my coffee mug out of my hands and set it down on the counter beside his. I frowned as I followed the movement of his hands. It was far too early in the morning to be without caffeine; even he had to understand that. When I turned back to face him, I finally noticed that he wasn't wearing his glasses. Well, that explained why he wasn't able to find the sugar. But it didn't really explain why he was standing so close to me. I raised my eyebrows again when he just stood there and stared at me. 

I wasn't entirely surprised when he kissed me. What did surprise me was the way he did it. Somehow, he managed to press his lips hard against mine without the rest of his body touching mine at all. I was sure that he was already trying to justify this in his mind, like if his body didn't touch mine, then it really didn't count. I let him have that illusion until his teeth scraped against my bottom lip. Then I grabbed the front of his shirt and pulled him against me. 

He obviously wasn't expecting that and my lower lip got the brunt of his surprise. "That was not necessary," he said against my mouth. I tried not to smile. He shoved me against the counter and kissed me again. This time his body was fully pressed against mine, but I rested my hands on the edge of the sink instead of touching him. My fingers curled into the counter as his tongue slid against mine, but just as I was getting into it, he pulled back.

"That's what I came here for," he explained, as though it was an every-day occurrence.

I squinted at him. "To kiss me?"

He nodded. "I wanted to know what it felt like." Before I could respond, he smirked at me as he grabbed the measuring cup off the counter. "So, thanks for the sugar, neighbour."

"Anytime," I called out as he exited through the front door. As I finally got a chance to drink my coffee, I decided getting woken up at 5 a.m. by Matt wasn't so bad after all.


End file.
